


Не стальной фигурист.

by sgt_rigby



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, drunk story, humor???, yes it is strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_rigby/pseuds/sgt_rigby
Summary: История о счастливой любви, новых друзьях, ну и об алкоголе, такое на трезвую голову не сотворить.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	1. Жадность до добра не доведет.

**Author's Note:**

> Это самый странный кроссовер в моей жизни, не спрашивайте, как так получилось. Я старалась сделать это смешным, может быть, кому-то это поднимет настроение.

Улицы города проносились перед глазами, дыхание сбивалось, кофта под пальто уже намокла и начинала прилипать к телу, но Витя не мог остановиться, он просто не знал: как. Он не знал, куда деть эти эмоции, распирающие его изнутри, поэтому он просто делал то, что просило его тело – он бежал. Сколько уже длился этот забег по пересеченной местности – неизвестно. Может, несколько минут, а может и пару часов. Эйфория вдарила в голову нехуже паленого вина, так что Витя, кажется, вообще выпал за пределы физического мира и концепции времени.  
Внутренний крик (и не только внутренний) смешивался в голове с образом Юри, смущенно покрасневшего, растерянного, но невероятно счастливого. Он сказал «Да». Нет, подождите, ОН СКАЗАЛ «ДА». Никифорова даже на первом в жизни этапе Кубка Мира так не колошматило, как в момент, когда он вставал на одно колено перед своей ненаглядной свиной котлеткой. Давно же звезда русского фигурного катания не чувствовал такой радости и воодушевления, как после всего одного короткого «да».  
Спустя неопределенный промежуток времени, за который Витенька успел напугать добрую половину жителей мегаполиса своими возгласами, выражением лица и телодвижениями (а также, возможно, привлечь внимание парочки санитаров психиатрического диспансера, мимо которого пролетал новоиспеченный жених), возраст и спортивные травмы все же дали о себе знать. Резкая боль в колене остановила-таки марафонца. Отдышавшись и тихонечко выругавшись на больное колено и свою неосмотрительность, Никифоров распрямился и огляделся вокруг. И вот сейчас-то он пожалел о том, что на радостях вылетел из квартиры на второй космической, не позаботившись о том, чтобы забрать со стола свой телефон, который сейчас бы очень пригодился. Потому что в данный момент проблемы с ориентацией проявились особенно ярко, и Витя понятия не имел, где он блять находится. Надо сказать, этот факт мог бы значительно расстроить и обеспокоить его, если бы не яркая неоновая вывеска «БАР» на фасаде здания напротив. Безбожно обманывая себя мыслями о том, что там можно будет найти кого-нибудь, кто скажет, где он, или одолжит телефон для звонка, семимильными шагами потерявшийся путник направился к заведению перед ним.  
На улице было еще светло, так что бар почти пустовал: в зале находились лишь бармен и странный тип у барной стойки в черной кожаной жилетке с меховым воротником и стремных очках, как у Лепса. Оценив обстановку и свое состояние, Витя понял две вещи: ему страшно хочется пить; и обращаться за помощью к типу у бара – себе дороже. Поэтому он решил подождать каких-нибудь еще посетителей, а заодно утолить жажду после забега по городу. Усевшись у противоположного от незнакомца конца барной стойки, Никифоров решил, что пить в баре сок или воду в такой радостный день будет ну просто неуважением к хозяину такого прекрасного заведения. Но возвращаться домой в состоянии нестояния тоже как-то не хотелось, поэтому демо-версия хорошего мужа решил ограничиться парой стаканов чего-нибудь слабоградусного.  
\- Что будем пить? – протирая стакан, спросил бармен.  
\- Джин-тоник, пожалуйста, - подперев кулаком щеку, растекся в улыбке Витька.  
Русский принц даже не успел помечтать об их прекрасной свадьбе с японской принцессой, как перед ним уже стоял заказанный напиток. Залпом осушив стакан, Никифоров попросил повторить. С двух стаканов-то ничего не будет.  
\- Какой-то особенный повод? – послышалось с противоположного конца длинной стойки.  
И хоть мама учила не разговаривать с незнакомцами (особенно косплеющими кота Базилио), второй вливаемый в себя стакан джина и желание поделиться с кем-то радостью сделали свое дело:  
\- Сегодня я узнал, что женюсь… выхожу замуж… в общем, мы с моим любимым человеком решили пожениться, - ответил Никифоров, ковыряя пальцем стол и делая вид, что смущен.  
\- Вот это да! Какое значительное событие! – с воодушевлением крикнул незнакомец и, направляясь к фигуристу, махнул рукой бармену. – Дружище, лучшего виски мне и этому счастливцу!  
\- Н-нет, я бы не хотел..  
\- Я не принимаю отказы, молодой человек. Не в такой знаменательный для Вас день! – незнакомец уже сидел на соседнем стуле, облокотившись на стол, а бармен уже расставил стаканы с золотистым нектаром.  
Ну разве можно обижать человека отказом? К тому же, день и правда знаменательный. Всего один стакан виски хуже не сделает.  
Сумерки опустились на мегаполис, в бар начал тянуться народ, а один стакан виски сменился сначала тремя того же напитка, затем несколькими рюмками водки, потом подоспела текила. Бар плыл перед глазами так же быстро, как помещение катка при выполнении четверного риттбергера, но только вот Витя не прыгал, а сидел, или скорее полулежал, на одном месте. Странный незнакомец, который вызывал недоверие еще какими-то несколькими часами ранее, стал чуть ли не единственной родственной душой на всем этом проклятом белом свете. Не считая, конечно, обожаемого Юри. Никифоров не был уверен, но, кажется, незнакомца звали Жадность. Очень странное имя. Возможно, тот представился как-то иначе, но сейчас чемпион по употреблению спиртных напитков просто не мог воспроизвести настоящее имя верно.  
\- Так ты…этот… фигту..фигу..фигурист? – с большими паузами спросил Жадность, приобнимая Витю за плечи.  
\- Еще какооой, я ващет заслуженный мастер спирта..эээ…спорта… МИРОВАЯ ЗВИЗДА – вскрикнула угаснувшая надежда фигурного катания и демонстративно уперла руки в бока.  
\- Уууу… так это я что… тут со знаменитостью пью?  
\- Да меня все знают! Кого хошь спроси!  
К счастью, Жадность был в этом баре не первый раз, и знал, что спрашивать хоть кого-либо тут о чем угодно – плохая затея. Дело в том, что этот бар был пристанищем для уставших после трудного рабочего дня блюстителей закона. Конструктивного диалога сегодня с ними бы точно не вышло. А вот устроить какое-нибудь шоу, да еще и с их участием, это, пожалуй, было бы ему по силам.  
\- Тшш..шшш..я тебе верю, верю, - полушепотом промямлил мужчина в кожаной жилетке. – Раз ты эта...звезда… то давай устроим что-нибудь зажигательное..? А?  
\- ОооООоо – протянул Никифоров, - Енто я всегда, а чито делать надо?  
\- Бармен! Горящих шотов с самбукой!  
\- Г-горящииих?  
Перед собутыльниками в ряд построились 5 шотов, которые бармен поджег один за другим.  
\- Виитька! Кто быстрей допьет до середины! Фарш! Тьфу. Марш!  
Настолько быстро, насколько это возможно, нахдясь в состоянии космонавта в центрифуге, любители развлечений начали старательно заливать в себя обжигающую жидкость, но безнадежно разливали часть самбуки. Натренированный организм фигуриста оказался проворнее, и Витя победно выхватил рюмку в середине ряда из под носа противника.  
\- Я ПОБЕДИИЛ – завопил Никифоров, вскочив и подняв руку с отвоеванным шотом. Но земля предательски ушла из-под ног, а рюмка с горящей жидкостью упала на стойку с пролитым пойлом, и все вспыхнуло в мгновение ока.  
\- КАКОГО ХЕРА – раздался рык из центра зала. Коротко стриженый брюнет в синей полицейской форме и белых перчатках со странными символами вскочил со своего места за столиком. Его глаза горели огнем не хуже барной стойки. – Я ТЕРПЕЛ ВАШИ ПЬЯНЫЕ БРЕДНИ, НО ЭТА ВЫХОДКА ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ КАК МИНИМУМ НОЧИ В ОБЕЗЬЯННИКЕ – он щелкнул пальцами, и огонь мгновенно затух. - РИЗЕ, ЗАБЕРИ ТОГО СЕДОГО, Я ЗАЙМУСЬ ЭТОЙ НЕДОДЕЛАННОЙ РОК-ЗВЕЗДОЙ.  
\- Рой, споко…- начала блондинка с собранными в пучок волосами, тоже подскочившая со своего стула после вспышки огня.  
\- ЭТО ПРИКАЗ, ВЫПОЛНЯТЬ, - прогремел полицейский.  
Блондинка вздохнула, и направилась к Вите, которого прибило алкоголем, внезапным пожаром и магическим полицейским. Он никогда не видел алхимиков в действии, так что даже на трезвую голову его такое зрелище потрясло бы. Обняв ножку стула, он сидел с глазами испуганного кота, пытаясь выдавить из себя какие-то внятные слова, но выходило только блеяние.  
А вот на Жадность произошедшее оказало отрезвляющий эффект: не теряя времени даром, он сиганул к выходу из бара, по пути бросив горе-собутыльнику короткое «Ciao».  
\- КУ-У-УДА-А-А, - завопил Рой и, лавируя между столиками и шокированными посетителями, ринулся за нарушителем спокойствия.  
Покачав головой, Ризе подхватила Никифорова под руки и потащила к выходу. До участка было недалеко, так что она решила, что доведет его так. Возить алкашню в машине она не любила по понятной причине: изо рта у них лилась не радуга, а чистить-то автомобили было нужно самой.


	2. Ценители прекрасного.

Хьюз с комфортом расположился на рабочем кресле, закинув ноги на стол и настроив маленький телевизор на рабочий канал. Научно-технический прогресс шагал широко и быстро, но всегда старательно обходил участок, где работал Маэс, поэтому его настольное чудо техники было с антенной и показывало только канал «Спорт». Что, надо сказать, совершенно не огорчило полицейского на дежурстве эту ночь, так как сегодня там шла передача, посвященная фигурному катанию, которое Хьюз очень любил. К тому же, это была нарезка показательных выступлений, которые отличаются особой артистичностью и оригинальностью. И еще один крайне приятный момент – присутствовали выступления разных лет, что давало возможность вновь насладиться катанием мастеров, уже ушедших со спортивной арены. Конечно же, больше всего Маэс ждал показательные Никифорова.  
Сия идиллия была грубым образом нарушена старшим лейтенантом Ризе Хоукай, втащившей в участок крайне громкое и, по всей видимости, крайне пьяное тело. Разместив неопознанный бухой объект в «обезьяннике», лейтенант села на стул рядом со столом телезрителя и устало вздохнула.  
\- Разве Ваша смена не закончилась? – с легким удивлением поинтересовался Маэс.  
\- Да, но в баре случился…вот он, - девушка кивнула в сторону сероволосого тела на скамье, - и его дружок. Чуть не сожгли любимый бар Роя.  
\- Ууу…- протянул дежурный, всем своим лицом выражая сочувствие тем двоим, кому не посчастливилось посягнуть на святое. - А где сам полковник?  
Хоукай снова вздохнула:  
\- Второй скрылся с места поджога.  
\- Понял. – усмехнулся Хьюз. – Рой точно не из тех, что даст ему просто так уйти. Лейтенант, почему бы Вам не отправиться домой, сейчас все-таки моя смена, я разберусь.  
\- Буду очень признательна. Тогда доброй ночи, - Ризе поднялась со стула и устало побрела к выходу. Полицейский проводил ее взглядом и вернулся к прежнему занятию. И очень вовремя – как раз выступление Никифорова. Заиграла музыка, и Маэс настроился на несколько минут лицезрения эстетики, как за решеткой неподалеку уже упомянутое тело очень неэстетично и громко стекло на пол, и доползло до стальных прутьев.  
\- Оофицееер.. ОФЫЦЭЭЭР, - требовала к себе внимания еле оформленная лужа на полу. – Офиицееер, а я женюююсь, - дальше последовало нечленораздельное бурчание, - в общем, мы с ним женимся!  
\- Поздравляю! – не отрываясь от экрана и старательно вслушиваясь в музыку бросил Хьюз.  
\- Офиицеееер, я вообще..ик…где я? Мне..бы..ик.. дорогу спросить, - не получая ответа, узник алкоголя начал говорить громче – Ну ооофиииицеееер!..ик..  
Такое возмутительное поведение просто не могло оставить дежурного полицейского равнодушным. Он сурово посмотрел на разошедшегося мужчину и уже готов был сделать ему выговор, но тут замялся. Маэс начал внимательно вглядываться в лицо, упиравшееся в пространство между прутьями, а затем также внимательно на лицо в экранчике маленького телевизора.  
За решеткой. В телевизоре. За решеткой. В телевизоре.  
Спустя несколько секунд такой гимнастики для глаз, на фаната фигурного катания снизошло озарение. Он сорвался со стула, и, падая на ходу, встал на четвереньки напротив жалобно смотрящего пьянчуги за решеткой. Еще раз тщательно проведя анализ внешности, но все еще не доверяя своим глазам, Хьюз робко спросил:  
\- В-вы..в-в-ы же..- он перешел на восторженный шепот, - Виктор Никифоров..?  
\- ЭТО ЯЯЯЯ, - не очень звучно пропел Витя, обнажая в улыбке свои ровные белоснежные зубы.  
Не в силах поверить такому исходу событий Маэс осел напротив знаменитости, пытаясь выдавить из себя что-то более внятное, чем звуки задыхающегося тюленя. Провалив все попытки выразить свой восторг, полицейский по прутьям решетки пополз в сторону двери в «обезьянник». Оказавшись внутри, Хьюз расположился напротив все еще довольно улыбающегося Вити, который все еще ощущал себя летчиком-испытателем, хоть уже и гораздо меньше.  
\- Не могу поверить…Виктор, я же Ваш фанат!  
\- Правда? Тогда я..я Ваш фанат! – выпалил Никифоров, ударив себя кулаком в грудь.  
\- Ч-что? – растерянно захлопал глазами Маэс. - Нет, нет же, я правда фанат вашего творчества, так сказать!  
\- Хмм..поклонник, говоришь, - лукаво прищурился фигурист. – Нууу..я ооччень уважаю своих фанатов. Потому что они уважают меня. Ты ж меня уважаешь?!  
\- Конечно! Я-я безмерно уважаю Ваше трудолюбие, выдержку, артисти..  
\- Ка-акой ты славный малый, офицер! И я тебя у..ик..уважаю! –Витя безапелляционно схватил полицейского за плечи и подтянул его к себе. – Мы должны сделать фото! Сегодня такой знаменательный день, ты знаешь, офицер? З-н-а-м-е-н-а-т-е-л-ь-н-ы-й, - старательно проговорил Никифоров. – Какое длинное слово…  
\- Сделать фото? – у неюного фаната тем временем от радости уже голова начинала идти кругом. – Это было бы восхитительно!  
\- В-о-х-т-и.. нет. В-о-с-х-и.. – пока начинающий лингвист пытался познать всю красоту длинных русских слов, Хьюз достал из своего кармана телефон и включил фронтальную камеру.  
Увидев свою физиономию в чьем-то телефоне, Витя рефлекторно улыбнулся и показал пальцами букву «V». Выразив своим лицом пятьдесят оттенков щенячьей радости, Маэс сделал фото. Удивительно, но абсолютно невменяемый пьянчуга вышел на фото так же хорошо, как на любой своей фотосессии. О Хьюзе сказать того же было нельзя, но его это не сильно волновало, учитывая то, какая удача сегодня посетила его. Оценив снимок еще раз, полицейский удовлетворенно вздохнул и выключил камеру.  
\- Уутиии…а это кто тут у нас такой сладенький? – промямлил Никифоров, тыкая пальцем на заставку в телефоне Хьюза.  
\- Это моя дочка, Элисия, - ответил любящий отец с той обычной нежностью в голосе, с которой он всегда говорил о своей семье.  
\- Мой жених о таких чудесных детях говорит «каваааиии», - протянул последнее слово Витенька, сжимая свое лицо между ладонями. – Юри у меня тоже просто лапушка.. моя любимая свиная котлетка… - обняв себя за плечи, он покрутил торсом из стороны в сторону. – ТЫ ТОЖЕ ДОЛЖЕН ЕГО УВИДЕТЬ…  
Пока опьяненный любовью (и всем тем, что он выпил) Витя пытался найти телефон, который он оставил дома, Хьюз уставился на него с еще большим восхищением. Не сосчитать, сколько раз Маэса отшивали, стоило ему заговорить о своей обожаемой дочурке. Но сегодня, сейчас, он почувствовал, что человек перед ним – не просто пьяный кумир, но тот, кто сможет понять и разделить необъятное светлое чувство любви к своей семье.  
Около двух часов заботливый муж и отец вел повествование о прелестях семейной жизни новоиспеченному жениху; наперебой рассказывали они друг другу о своих ненаглядных: обменивались историями, забавными случаями, умиляющими привычками и прочими радостями жизни.  
И вот так, за всего один вечер Никифоров нашел себе еще одну родственную душу. Он решил, что Хьюз о-б-я-з-а-т-е-л-ь-н-о должен познакомиться с Юри, и познакомить самого Витю со своей чудесной семьей. А еще новый лучший друг н-е-п-р-е-м-е-н-н-о должен прийти на свадьбу. И привести с собой всех своих замечательных друзей. Хоть человек с широкой русской душой ни одного из них не знал, он был уверен, чтоМаэс Хьюз с плохой компанией не поведется. Так что Юри тоже будет не против. Наверное. Ну, если что, то Витя знает, как его уговорить.  
Маэс же был только рад таким предложениям, и даже уже договорился о дальнейшей встрече тем, кто еще несколько часов назад был лишь изображением в экране телевизора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должно было стать сборником небольших рассказов, но не стало, так как не возымело особого успеха.


End file.
